Dark shadows
by Awesome Gin
Summary: A young Harry is rescued by an early escaped!Sirius & is taken to the Black residence:#12 Grimmauld's Place. There, in the Most Ancheint and Noble House of Black, he will be raised by a slightly mental Sirius. They survive as 2 broken & abused souls hiding in the purebred dog's house. Abused!Harry Tortured!Sirius. Both are nuts & Grey.Story will go to 1st hogwarts letter then stop.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own hp by J.K. Rowling. She is very good at writing and I honor her work.

HARRY is going to be OOC because he is younger and later he would have had a different childhood. So if you post a review, PLEASE do not say "Harry is SOOO ooc. You need to show Harry the way he is with him all nice and good! And if you keep writing like this I'm not gonna read and I think you just want a dark depressing read cuz ur so emo and shit."…. Or anything remotely along those lines. Now if you have suggestions of how children might psychologically react and have had classes in the subject then I would love your input.

Now, I have no beta, I never did. So this is a bit sketchy but I am doing my best to find any incorrect grammar and spelling. In this last paragraph I had to correct about five words so please hang with me here.

*~*~*~*~*I AM A LINE*~*BE JEALOUS *~*~*~*~*

Azkaban is a place where people put others to forget them and move on thinking everything is better now. This is true. Azkaban is a place the ministry puts people who have committed heinous crimes and deserve to have all their happiness and sanity they have left sucked out of them. This is false. Azkaban is a place the ministry puts people who the ministry **thinks **have committed heinous crimes and deserve to have all their happiness and sanity they have left sucked out of them. The truth of the first and last statement lie in Sirius Orion Black.

Said man is currently in that deplorable place, half mad since he hade been thrown in there four years ago. He is thin and hides in the shadows seeking comfort in a corner, too exposed unless cloaked in the darkness. Sirius was depressed, but he felt the coldness recede. He would not show weakness. He could find comfort on his own time. The minister, who was on his annual round, would see nothing belying his crazed mind.

Leaning against the bars with a bored expression, he was bred and raised by a pureblood Slytherin family he could fake it well, he raised his head to the Minister of Magic and nodded noting the news paper in the fat white hand. "Good day, Minister Fudge. Mind if I have that paper? I miss the cross word so very much." The green bolder hat nearly toppled off the man's head as he stopped and stared wide eyed.

"Ah.. How…Here." he trust it in the cell and Sirius snatched it out of it's spin and flipped it open.

"Thank you. Have a nice day, sir." Sirius smiled showing his yellowing teeth. Yellow grey eyes followed the lines of the paper pretending to read the clues of the puzzle, all the while listening to the minister muttering to his own guards if that was normal. Sirius smirked worthy of a Slytherin. He flipped the page and nearly dropped the paper in shock.

The small gossip section of the paper had one by Rita Skeeter. Now normally he would dismiss this article but it mentioned his little green eyed pup.

_**POTTER IN AN UNFIT HOME?**_

"…_As I was walking down Diagon Ally, I happened to overhear a certain headmaster and chief warlock speaking to his divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived is now five, had been sent to live with his muggle aunt and was perfectly happy at his home. The teacher then forewarned in a passing comment that the boy would have some changes in the near future. Her responded with mentioning a possible new friend. They continued out of hearing range but by the women's expression she did not seem to be swayed._

_That night I pondered this and wondered if perhaps that teacher had seen something happen that would harm our young hero and perhaps kill him. I also wondered if the boy would have the materials he needed to reach his status as a young lord of his Family. A muggle might make a nice nanny but the traditions of the wizerding world would be sorely missed…."_

Sirius needed to escape. NOW. Harry wouldn't survive at the Dursleys' house no matter what. The hatred would not stop at Lily for Petunia. She hated everything magic in existence. Even IF the woman, who had been a terrible gossiper in his school era, was fluffing it, some of the story was true. She would have to frump it up a bit if it turned out boring, but this was a little news. Her big story was on how one lady turned down an engagement ring from a man she had been courted by for a few years.

He stood up and fought off the dementor's aura, changed into a dog and pressed himself against the bars. It took some wiggling and he was sure that if the bars hadn't been as slimy and grungy he wouldn't have been able to. Following the dementor was easier than it would had been in his human form, but he was still mighty depressed. Down the corridor he trotted slipping passed the warden's office and into an empty lower level dungeon cell. A rank odor came from it, but he shook his head and came to the window. He did a dog pout, his own cell didn't have a window but then again his was a 'top security' cell. _'Oh well.' _He slipped through these bars just like he had with the other ones and crashed into the water.

'OW… belly flop hurts.' he thought briefly then began dog paddling towards the land. Twenty minutes later a boat came by and helped pick him up. He was dried off and put into the captains pit with half of the fisherman's potpie. Eating it he snuggled into the blanket provided and thanked the fisherman in his head.

*~*~*~*~*I AM A LINE*~*BE JEALOUS *~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter's day was not going well. As a five-year old he was not expected to do the same as other five year olds. While Dudley was playing with ( read bullying) the other boys from daycare, Harry was friends with Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket. Dudley pushed little girls of swings; Harry pushed the lawn mower. Actually, Harry had never even been to the daycare, he did chores right beside his aunt. The only upside was that he learned to read the labels off the cleaning containers and food.

However today capped them all. He had broken a dish because his Aunt was screeching that the color of the carpet wasn't pink enough. She wanted it pink like the plates. He had wished that the plate would just go away and it did in a exploding kind of manner. He hadn't even touched it, in fact it was across the kitchen, but his aunt said it was his fault that the plate broke. She was an adult so she was correct, but he was so confused. He hadn't truly wanted the dish to become several pieces of ceramic, but just away where his aunt could not harp on and on about it. His uncle, Vernon, would be home any minute and he was going to get punished. The last time he was punished was when his Pre-schoolteachers old wig had turned blue. And before that it was for 'climbing school buildings' when really he had been running away from Dudley and his friends and just appeared on the roof. Least to say he was near in tears with dread. The bruises were painful. At least he got to go to his cupboard afterwards. He knew pain could stop if he was in there because they never hurt him there. They always dragged him out before they started the punishment. A rumbling came down the street and into the driveway. He started to visibly shake and the door opened and Vernon's face was red from the anger visible on his face. Petunia had obviously called ahead.

"WE CLOTHE AND FEED YOU AND WHAT DO WE GET? BREAKING OUR DISHES THAT WE FEED OUR PRECIOUS DUDLEY WITH? UNGRATEFUL LITTLE RUNT! LITTLE FREAK OF NATURE!"

The smack across the face resounded through the hallway and Harry fell to his knees. He was picked up again by the scruff of his faded shirt and pinned to the wall. A few punches to the stomach and he was thrown into the cupboard with no mind to his head on the way in. The back of his head bled a bit but he was still conscious enough to pull his fingers in as the door was slammed shut and pull up the old holey blanket he was allowed. He was tired and the tears silently streaked down his face as the only sign that he hurt. Falling asleep he hoped that someone could be with him in this darkness, to hold and lay with him. Someone who wouldn't hurt but sooth. Someone to share love with.

*~*~*~*~*I AM A LINE*~*BE JEALOUS *~*~*~*~*

Sirius walked, in dog form, through the moonlight of midnight to Privet Drive. The fisherman had actually driven him to a store in Surrey once they got off the boat, had told him to watch out for the dog catchers and to be a good boy. Apparently the Mrs. was allergic to dogs or he would have kept him. Sirius was happy as hell with his luck and gave the man a lick, then trotted off after managing to get the name Henry McMillan to thank later.

Now he just had to remember which of these damn cracker jack boxes on Privit Drive was the one with Harry inside. He got the idea that he was inside a muggle game show. Using his nose he smelled for Harry's sent. It might have changed a bit, but his base sent should still be there. Eventually he found it all over a garden. The one in front of #4 in fact. There was some toys out there but they all said Dudley on them. If he remembered correctly Petunia did have a son a year older than Harry. Maybe Harry's stuff was inside. He slipped through the sliding door in the back, that had been cracked open to let the cool September night air in the hot house. The dark dog left the kitchen pausing only to not trip over yet more toys that read Dudley. His still doggy nose oddly enough led him to a closet under the stairs. He transformed. A pad lock was no match for some simple wandless magic, though it took some out of him. Inside was a boy who was roughly the size of a tall four year old but too skinny.

The boys eyes blinked open showing green that harshly reminded Sirius of Lilyflower's eyes. A dusky green that showed a dark blank look. "PUP? Is that you Harry?" The boy stared up at him and had his mouth open. From the kitchen window a light hit his forehead to show a red lightning bolt there for everyone to see. He slowly reached into the opening and almost touched the cheek when the boy flinched. Stopping he whispered slow in his deep voice, "Harry I'm not going to hurt you. Come on Harold." The boy shakily leaned toward the 24 year old man, who put his hand tenderly on the malnourished one's cheek. "Come on pup, do you want to leave this place?" Harry hesitantly nodded. The small body slowly crawled out of his dark hideaway and into the full moonlight. Sirius then picked the boy up into his arms, close to his chest. The boy was quiet, but holding on quite tightly to the striped prisoners uniform and long knotted, once beautifully soft, hair.

"Are you an angel, sir? Or are you death?" The boy whispered. "I will come with you either way." He said quickly but just as softly.

"Neither nor either pup. I am your Merlinfather, Sirius Orion Black. Your father's best friend, Padfoot. We were as close as brothers, he and I." Sirius explained, saddened that Harry would want to go away with death so soon.

"My Merlinfather?" Harry whispered in surprise and shock.

"Yes. I believe muggles call it godfather." Sirius whispered back. Harry's hands tightened even more and his face snuggled into the cloth on Sirius's chest. Sirius chuckled and rose with Harry still in his arms. This is what he wanted. Harry safe and warm, snuggled in his arms. He could now remember when he babysat Harry as a baby. They would snuggle and play hide and seek with the covers. Rolling and tossing, play fighting. But now he just wanted to hold the tyke in his arms. His pup. Maybe he should blood adopt him. Yes, that way the heir thing would go easier. Anyone who went through Azkaban for more than two years became infertile anyway. This would be the only way he would gain a true heir. Sirius walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen. "Harry is there anything you want to bring?"

"No." Harry whispered. He had nothing after all. It was just him. Just Harry.

"Alright then lets get to the back yard then we can leave." They stepped out onto the porch. "Alright, Harry we are going to disapparate to somewhere else. Your going to feel a squeezing sensation. Your not going to get hurt, alright?" Harry just nodded into his chest again. Then they were not there.

*~*~*~*~*I AM A LINE*~*BE JEALOUS *~*~*~*~*

There was a long street full of old Victorian houses, each a different shade of gray, but with different porches. One was a light gray with black trim that had a swing set and a bird feeder. Another had sculptures covering the lawn. A small terrier was playing with a ball in a medium gray house with pink trim. The numbers skipped twelve and went right on and on till fifteen where the street reached a dead end. An old lantern sign stated the crossing of Grimmauld Place and Mustum Street.

On the other side of the street was a park with a rot-iron fence. Thick dense rose shrubbery with thorns lined the fence on the inside and a small creek passed through the middle and went under a cobble stone bright that matched the roads. Mulberry and maple trees covered the park with shade so that there was hardly any sunlight able to touch the ground, even at midday. An old wooden bench was attached to a tree half cracked from the tree growing. It looked quite abandoned till a pop was heard only by a squirrel that was in its burrow.

The critter watched from its perch in the tree as a filthy man and child came into existence suddenly and started to walk towards the gate. "Just across this street pup and we will be home. I have not lived here for a long time so my elf will probably have a lot of work but he should still be cleaning one of the rooms regularly." They exited the park and crossed the street and stood in front of both 11 and 13.

"Were is it?" the small one whispered confused.

"Under an enchantment so that those who we don't like can not find us. Can you repeat something for me?

"Uh-huh"

"NUMBER TWELVE, GRIMMAULD PLACE"

"NUMBER TWELVE, GRIMMAULD PLACE" the small boy repeated.

A house squeezed out of the ally between number eleven and number thirteen, windows popping out almost like an accordion or one of those pop up books Dudley had but would never read. None of the people looked up but the dog at number twenty house started to freak out and bark at the two that apparently the others couldn't see either. Cobwebs were all over the yard and the windows were yellow. Weeds were in place of the yard.

When they were on the porch Harry could identify little thin dogs cut into the woodwork that he swore would move and growl slightly. The door knocker was a pewter bloodhound with sharp teeth that looked to be sleeping. There was no ring in his mouth however. Sirius instead put his hand up and patted the head then scratched the chin. The hound amazingly woke up.

"Who dares wake me to enter the ancestral home of the most Ancient and Noble family Black?" it growled sharply after it shook itself awake.

"It is I, Sirius Orion Black the third, first born son of Orion Arcturus Black, who awakens you Alpha Grim-Blood. Lord and Heir to the Ancient and Noble family Black by order of blood as closest remaining male Black to the main line. I bring my Merlinson, Harold James Potter, Grandson of Dorea Potter nee, Black; as it is he who is the lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, the defeater of the killer of my younger brother Regulus and soon to be future the heir to this house."

"Prove who you are." The metal dog opened it's jaws wide. Sirius placed his hand in with no hesitation. He ran his finger along the blades representing teeth and let his blood paint the tips. He took his hand out and patted the head again. A metal tongue licked the razors and tasted it. Then the eyes swiveled back to Sirius's face who was facing an concerned pair of green eyes belonging to the boy in his arms, currently fretting over already magically healed cuts on the larger hand. It harrumphed and spoke scolding the man. "Last time I saw you, it was raining and you were running out the door bleeding out of your eyes. They had all but disowned you, and would have if the blood allowed it. Your father had cried when you left."

"Yes, however it is late and I need to get my little pup to bed." Sirius replied brushing hair out of Harry's eyes, but not looking at the child.

"True. It is late. Enter Lord Black. Your ring and sword/wand-cane is in the office. And by Morgana, do all of the pack a favor and mount that blathering, crazy and slacking house-elf's head on the wall, or something, and get one that works." He said gruffly. The door opened as a long dark hallway. They walked in and stopped at a portrait. Sirius eyebrows went up.

"This is new... Pup cover your ears." Sirius said quietly, shifting Harry to help release one of his own arms. Harry did as told and made white noise in his ears by moving his fingers in and out a bit quickly and repeatedly. _**(An: This actually works.)**_

Sirius threw open the curtain to see his mother who jolted awake and got ready to yell. **"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! YOU BLOODTRAITOR AND JUVINILE DELINQUENT! HOW DARE YOU MAKE YOUR PROUD FATHER CRY BY LEAVING ONLY TO RETURN WHEN WE ARE BOTH DEAD! YOU FILTH AND SCUM-" **Sirius cut off his mother.

"**SHUT UP OR FOREVER MAKE YOU GRANDSON HARD OF HEARING, YOU OLD PLASTER BITCH!"**

"**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WA-…**did you just say grand son?" She said shocked. Sirius let Harry hear again.

"Sort of. I have been made infertile by Azkaban after five years. So my grandaunt Dorea Black's grandson will be placed as my heir by blood adoption. Otherwise the Most Ancient and Noble Black family will go to Narcissa since she is the only remaining one out of prison and not disowned. And then it will be taken over by the Malfoys. You know they would spend the old money like they breath air. And that Lucius Malfoy puts his family in to much danger."

The late lady black looked down to see the small boy who would be her first grandson. She could see the Black in him, that must have come from his grandmother, in his skin tone and hands. Though the hands were dirty and far too calloused for a boy his age, you could see the lovely bone structure that belayed the strength he obviously had by the way he was clutching her firstborn's clothing. His doe shaped green eyes were hidden by thick glasses, fluffy but horribly tangled black hair graced his head and his pout lips was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Of course the blood adoption would tame his mop a bit but she feared it would always be a mess. He would have to grow it out.

"So this is to be my only grandson? My last as well?"

"Yes. I only have my love for him. Currently he is a Potter. They are a powerful house, he is also their lord. We assume the mother was muggle born but I have suspicions she was adopted. She may be any sort. That's were his eyes come from…and his horrible vision. His accidental magic started when he was a month old. Gave the traitor a set of rabbit ears that took a month to come off." The portraits eyes lit up. That was some powerful accidental magik. He would do well as a Blackpotter.

However the boy had stopped listening at the topic of Malfoys and was looking at a short alive thing. He didn't know what it was but it had gray wrinkled skin, little hair and was the size of a two year old. Huge bulging black eyes with little whites, lidded and freaked him out with how they were staring harshly. The nose looked like it was mad of wax and someone had melted the tip to make it sag over the mouth and chin, and had snot caked on the nostrils. A thin mouth filled with what Harry thought looked like yellow and orange nails were teeth that had not been cleaned for a year at least. Ears were huge and bat like but bald and sagged to touch the bony shoulders. The rest of the body was skinny to the point of looking like skin covered bones except for the stomach that was tight and fat filled. Hands were disproportionately large and thin but seemed very strong.

Harry's wide eyes were glued to the thing. His aunt would have never let it near the house, may the lord forbid suggesting inside of it. It was the lack of movement that drew Sirius's eye to see what the pup was looking at. "Kreature!" he said identifying it as his old house elf.

"The young blood traitor has returned to his old home…. How Mistress wept over young traitor master betrayal… And now yous are bringing a child here to raise as if yous all is being welcome with the lovely mistress's open arms…." He sneered lifting a lip to show his back and red gums.

"Kreature, He has been pardoned for his sins. He brings me a grandson, a legacy to my husband and me." She looked down at the boy again but addressed the man. " A ritual must- no, _will_ be given understand, My son? He must have the head line of Black in him." She sat back, now lounging on the painted couch in her portrait, then spoke lazily to her alive servant. "Kreature, every order must be followed if given to you by this boy and to care for him as if he was another Regulus. He is now our last good line." She closed her eyes and peaked out of her now forever young lashes to watch the boy yawn and snuggle into the chest of her eldest. How amusing. She always imagined holding her first grandson on her lap and knitting him a jumper of a nice cashmere not from a painting.

As his mother fell into a finally restful pose, he looked down at his precious pup. The little tyke was most assuredly on his way to dreamland and he would have to go over the house tour later. He said softly to Kreature, so as not to disturb the pup's slumbering conscious.

"I want the master bedroom clean by the time I climb to the top of the stairs and have entered said room. During the night I want you to make the kitchen a hospitable place for my pup. Wake me in the morning with a hot healthy breakfast. We won't be able to eat much but bring enough to be polite. Also wash your toga and take a bath. I don't want contamination to the food or my son by dirt, alright?" The last bit was harsh but it was actually an improvement from how he used to treat the short thing.

"Kreature will be doing this Master Black." Kreature said bowing low.

"It will be Master Sirius. I think of Master Black as my father still. Say it again and I will punish you. Is that clear?" His tone was patient but had a dark feeling to it that Kreature shuddered at. Sirius had been the creative one with punishments. His were never physical like so many others including Regulus and Bellatrix but they seemed so much crueler. And now he was Bat shit crazy from Azkaban. Though it might have been in his blood to be slightly … creative in the odder subjects.

"Of course Master Sirius. Everything will be perfect for the new young master." He bowed low again as his ears touched the floor. A pop sounded and he was gone.

Sirius turned slowly toward the stairs, rubbing soothing circles into his puppy's back. A soft and deep murmuring lullaby sounded from his throat as he sang of old magiks, betrayal and brothers. It was his own lullaby that haunted the Black children for years as a reminder to the Norse magic, chaos and lies god Loki and his brother god of lightning and thunder Thor.

The child fell under the spell of song in his Merlinfather's voice. He never noticed the change of clothes, the cleaning charm from a stolen wand or his first time being told that he was precious and going to be loved for a long time. He was simply a tired boy with his parent laying there with him.

_***~*~*~*~*I AM A LINE*~*BE JEALOUS *~*~*~*~***_

_**Hey spell checked it and repost it so as to let it be better.**_

_**O/u/O I hope you guys like this. Yes I am starting a new one it just wouldn't get out of my head. This might update every two months or something though because I have dubbed this my Father's house project/ or a project I work on when it's my father's weekend. My parents are divorced so I only get to go over ever other weekend and sometimes not even that much as my mom and stepfather have this habit of stealing my dads weekends to go places. Love you people and I hope to update soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own hp by J.K. Rowling. She is very good at writing and I honor her work. **_

_**HARRY is going to be OOC because he is younger and later he would have had a different childhood. So if you post a review, PLEASE do not say "Harry is SOOO ooc. You need to show Harry the way he is with him all nice and good! And if you keep writing like this I'm not gonna read and I think you just want a dark depressing read cuz ur so emo and shit."…. Or anything remotely along those lines. Now if you have suggestions of how children might psychologically react and have had classes in the subject then I would love your input. **_

_**Now, I have no beta, I never did. So this is a bit sketchy but I am doing my best to find any incorrect grammar and spelling. In this last paragraph I had to correct about five words so please hang with me here.**_

*~*~*~*~*I AM A LINE*~*BE JEALOUS *~*~*~*~*

A five year old boy raised his head off of a mattress as he woke. Confused he looked around as the memories came back to him, then noticed the now clean elf with a hot breakfast. It had been the smell of sausages that had woken him. A stirring came from beside him and he saw his Merlinfather slowly woke up. "Mornin' Pup…" the man said sleepily.

"G-good morning um…" Harry trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Call me Papa. You used to call me that cause you couldn't say Padfoot. Called your Dad, Daddy, two weeks after. Heh." He smiled at the good memory. James had been upset that he was called a father name first, until he found out Harry just couldn't say Padfoot or Pads. Then he had teased him mercilessly. At least he wasn't Ny-ny or Moo-moo like Moony was.

"Kreature bring that here. Did you finish the rest of your chores?" He asked as the floppy bat eared house elf laid it on the clean bed.

"Kreature has been laboring all night to fill his Master's request. All is done except the kitchen still has dangerous and cursed objects in the cupboards. Kreature had locked those and has moved the ones he could into the smallest guest room. Kreature is waiting for punishment for failing." He bowed low and was shaking slightly.

"That is acceptable. No punishment necessary. Find some strips of cloth and tie them to the dark cupboards so that we don't uselessly try to open them. Draw a bath and clean some clothes for us to wear out of the bath. They must be work ready so that I can clean and Harry can be safe in them. We will eat while you do that alright?"

"Of course Master Sirius. Kreature will do this immediately." And he popped away. It took a while but Sirius was able to convince Harry to eat so long as he kept up with explanations. The biggest one surprisingly enough to Sirius was 'What was Kreature?'

"Kreature is a house elf. They are a breed of elf that feed off of the magic of the master and clean for the master and do other chores. They are usually very loyal and stay under families for generations. House elves are born into the families you see. They are named by the Master and are treated similarly to servants. They only can be released if given clothing that a human has worn. They have a different magic than us as well." This answer satisfied the young and curious mind that belonged to the young Potter. The young Potter also decided to befriend the little elf. He had always wanted one when he was at the Dursley's.

The small house elf. came in the room again telling Sirius that the bath was now clean and stocked with the best shampoos and conditioners for children and a set for deep cleaning. Sirius nodded and dismissed the elf to let it complete the rest of his chores. He lifted the too small boy onto his hip. The boy freaked a bit at the sudden movement but then relaxed a bit. Sirius Asked if he wanted to check the temperature again to see if it was alright with him. It turned out to be perfect for the boy's fingers and Sirius had him strip and get into the claw foot tub. Harry enjoyed the bath very much and preferred it to the ones he had gotten with the Dursley's and said so in the smallest voice he could. Sirius still heard him and smiled telling the young child that he loved him very much and those horrible muggles would not hurt him again. Sirius Placed the boy on the floor once the kid was finished and asked if he needed the toilet. The child said he did and Sirius let him use it as he showered and then they both dried off with some dark grey and fluffy towels.

Leaving the sad excuses for clothes on the floor, they went back into the Room and dressed in the laid out clothes that Kreature had cleaned. Sirius found for himself the wizarding equivalent to jeans and a cotton old shirt. Sirius nodded at this and jolted when he realized that the outfit for Harry was one of his own old child clothes. A note to him was written by the elf to say that the Childs playroom was clean and that Harry could be entertained there while he and the elf worked.

Sirius thought it was insightful and note worthy of the elf's behavior to see this. He then helped Harry put on the little child wear as it was obvious he had never worn such things before. Sirius explained to the child that he was going to be in the playroom while Sirius did some clean up and to call on the Kreature if he needed any thing at all. Harry nodded, a bit sad he wouldn't get to spend time with his Papa. He realized though he might be underfoot as the place was really dirty.

The playroom was one of the few "bright" colored rooms in the house. It was a light blue with a dragon sitting on the ceiling and various castles and princesses in towers and a large dog charmed to be a Nanny of a sort.. There were a basket full of blocks, a charmed mess free finger painting set and a bunch of dolls. Quidditch paraphernalia lay on a shelf of figurines. A fabric suit of armor lay on a rack along with a princess outfit and several wizerding outfits including a Medic-wizard, a Curse breaker, an Auror, a apron and a sparkly purple one with stars and moons that looked like the muggles' version of Merlin's outfit. Stuffed animals roamed and pounced on things while mini dragons flew to the bigger one painted on the ceiling playing what seemed to be tag. Harry really liked it and when Sirius came back from cleaning and sorting he found his Merlinson dressed in the green princess dress and the top half of the armor with a sword and riding the toy broom like a pro, whacking at the dragons with cries of "Back from where you came, you creatures of the evil pig Dudley! Back I say!" He had paused at the sound of laughter and turned mid flight to see Sirius on the floor rolling with laughter and a crazed look to his face half in the shadow of the hall.

Wiping the tears from his eyes he nodded at the child and joined in Having a grand time and not stopping in their play until Kreature came in to give them Tea time as they had missed lunch. They had a rather large platter of bread, cheeses, fruits and meats. A light tea was served with it and Harry was quite happy to insist that the elf at least sit with them if he didn't eat. The elf looked at the child curiously and kept muttering under his breath that he was indeed very much a second Regulus thus far.

"After tea time Sirius explained that if Harry wanted Sirius could do a form of adoption that would make Harry his real son. He also quickly reassured Harry that his current parents would still be there, just that Sirius would also become his parent. Harry would have agreed any way but only nodded and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. The man snuggled back into Harry and tickled him. They walked out and into the hallway to go down to the Ritual room as Sirius dubbed it, when Sirius decided to give Harry an impromptu tour.

The top floor out of five, not including the basement kitchen or attic, had one master bedroom with bath, two heir rooms, a large and fancy bathroom, a nursery, the play room, and a closet stair way to the attic that was off limits to Harry. Sirius said there was dangerous objects and critters so it wasn't the best idea to go up there. The corridor had silver walls with wall sconce of thin porcelain painted with flowers that seemed to match all of the way down. The stair way was black oak just like the flooring in every other floor and seemed to make the walls a lighter shade than they really were. More pictures and sconces decorated the walls and mirrors had shadows in them that spoke. The next floor down had four guest rooms all equipped with two queen beds each and various paintings of people, a linins room complete with a sewing table, a tea room and a complete bathroom. Sirius seemed to gloss over this floor but Harry was enamored with it and Quite exited to see them clean and ready for use. The third floor held a rather large library (and a secret one behind the fireplace once you said a rather long password to the dogs on the mantle of said fireplace. You had to walk threw the fire after that to get through.), two offices (one for the head, another for the heir), a meeting room, a petite but gorgeous family parlor that was obviously for the family only, a personal art gallery and art studio to make personal pieces, and a potions laboratory stocked full of rare ingredients. This floor was more interesting Harry had to admit and he had not even been shown the secret passages yet. Sirius said he would show him then once he was eight years old. The second floor had a ritual room, dueling room, sun room, guest tea room, and two sets of Jack and Jill guest rooms with a complete bathroom. It also had a indoor swimming pool and a family tree room. The first floor had the guest parlor, a drawing room, a formal living room and a formal dinning room, a fire room as well as cloak room a bathroom, and the large portrait of Mrs. Black his Grandmother Black, unlike his Granny Black on his daddy's side. The kitchen took up the entire basement along with the pantry. There was a table that seemed fit for family dinners but could sit 12 people still unlike the formal that could seat twice as many at least. A little storage place under the sink was apparently were Kreature slept in a nest made of an old blanket or two and a picture of the entire black family.

After the tour they went back to the ritual room. Sirius went inside, placed Harry on a stone counter and went to a bookshelf. He trailed his finger across some book spines looking for the right one. He found it with an "Aha!" and pulled it down. Flicking threw it he found a page roughly three fourths the way in and propped it open on the wall table juncture.

He then got out a stone bowl and placed it on a pedestal. Sirius used a mixture of his own blood and hair, some silver essence, some nutmeg and ginger root, a whole bottle of what smelled a lot like burnt oatmeal cookies in liquid form and some bat wings. Some lizard tongue and an owlet's down feathers were placed in a bottle of squid stomach acid, melted down, then added to the larger mix. Dragon heartstring, unicorn hair, some mint, and snake fangs(uncrushed) entered the mix and lastly some of Harry's own hair. The mixture was stirred and brought to a boil magically, before Sirius took a threshal hair paint brush to paint Nordic letters around the bowl and let the mixture cool naturally. He then walked over to Harry and told him he had to strip to not get blood on the clothing. Sirius then placed the now naked boy into the tub and painted more ruins on the kid, using the scar to his advantage. A fine dusting of pixy wing chopped fine later and the bloodied potion seemed to seep into the child and making him slightly nauseous. Sirius took him back to bed and laid him to rest for the night in an old night gown of his when he was a child. It still swamped the kids from but less than a shirt of his would have.

Sirius sat at the desk in his office planning what to do in a journal with a child on it until his elf came to tell him that dinner was ready. It was supposed to be his heirs baby book planning but this would have to do. He decided that Harry, once Harold James Potter and now Harold Jameson Regulus Orion Blackpotter, would learn both the muggle children teachings and the traditional home schooling taught by the parents and tutors. He would have to be as trained as any Black was and be ahead of every child in Hogwarts. Harry was smart. He would be fine.

However, once the elf did come, he got up and went to feed his son a proper dinner. Even if the transformation wasn't complete, the dark haired child would need food to sustain the transformation. The master bed still cradled Harry in a deep slumber when Sirius arrived. Slight differences in height and weight were able to be seen already and his hair was already a bit more manageable.

A shake to the shoulder woke him up and Sirius fed his pup a dinner suited for his transformation. Harry dug into it as Sirius did the same, eating up pieces of meat and downing the steamed vegetables. Harry fell asleep not long after thanking Sirius and Kreature for the meal while laying his head on a pillow. Sirius ordered Kreature to wake him again in the morning as they were going to have a similar day tomorrow as they had today.

*~*~*~*~*I AM A LINE*~*BE JEALOUS *~*~*~*~*

The second full day at the Black house started out much the same. Sirius did more destroying of curses though while the house elf did deeper cleaning. The elf had even started on the yard before it was time for lunch, where he was made to sit with Harry and his Master again, like the previous day's tea time.

After lunch however Sirius mad it his duty to get his name cleared. With a dark ebony colored eagle rather than owl he sent of an anonymous letter that "Concerned Sirius black's whereabouts" in memory form. In reality it was his proof of his innocence, the remembering of suggesting to and actually switching secret keepers and how Dumbledore knew of this as he was the one to cast the ultimate hiding charm.

He addressed it to Madam Bones, head of law enforcement and as such on the Wizengamot council. She was also a head to the Bones family, a mostly Hufflepuff family. They were known for their loyalty but also for their gray status. Sirius felt she would listen to the argument he later submitted and promised, in blood, he would come in for testing so long as she would grant him a trial that was fair. To add to his argument he said she could look up his trial all she wanted but she would find none. Something that was not only against the law but completely un fair.

"Bring this to Madam Bones and let no one else access that letter. They can receive a nasty curse if it anyone else that touches it first. Go on Malcolm. Be back before tomorrow dinner with her reply. Oh and pick up the post will you?" He told the large bird of prey. The black bird gave him a haughty look and flew out of the recently clean window.

Sighing he took up a quill and started to fill out a primary school form. His pup would only be there half a day, sure, but it was better than nothing.

*~*~*~*~*I AM A LINE*~*BE JEALOUS *~*~*~*~*

_**They always said that Wizards don't dress like muggles, but in the 7**__**th**__** book Ron tells Hermione that she packed the wrong pair of jeans. I always imaged the wizerding populace to have a jean equivalent and for shirts to be more like those in the witch burning times were they had shirts more like a old fashioned chemise (not the lingerie type today) and the other shirts or the times. Since that is probably when they, the wizards, went into hiding; that is where the wizerding fashion is based. Any-who, hope you guys like. Bu-bye!**_


End file.
